


All I Want Is for You to Be Happy

by shipgrumps_equals_hashtag_boner



Category: Game Grumps
Genre: Angst, Fluff, Friends With Benefits, M/M, Pining, Polygrumps, ShipGrumps
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-23
Updated: 2016-04-23
Packaged: 2018-06-04 02:27:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,081
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6637282
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shipgrumps_equals_hashtag_boner/pseuds/shipgrumps_equals_hashtag_boner
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ross has been in love for a long time. Brian and Ross have been friends with benefits for a while. Brian loves Ross but he knows Ross loves Arin and invites him into the bedroom with them but it doesn't go to plan.</p>
            </blockquote>





	All I Want Is for You to Be Happy

Brian knew from the start that Ross wanted Arin. Knew that they would only be friends with benefits until Ross got over Arin and then called it quits with the older man. He didn’t mind though, he just wanted Ross to be happy which is why he suggested bringing Arin into the bedroom with them. Ross was scared at first and needed some time to think about it. Brian reassured him as much as he could, explaining that Arin didn’t have to know about Ross’s feelings and if Arin said no and acted weird he would take all the blame so nothing was awkward for Ross.

Ross agreed, Brian asked Arin, Arin said yes. He and Suzy had already stated that they had an open relationship and he had wanted to try things out with guys. Ross was practically bouncing with excitement when Brian told him Arin had agreed to have a threesome with them, kissing Brian’s lips before packing up his things and leaving Brian to stand in the now empty office with a tingling feeling on his lips. Ross had never shown him that kind of affection outside of the bedroom.

For the rest of the week all Brian would hear from Ross’s mouth was how excited yet nervous he was. The only name that fell from his lips was Arin, even once when they were having sex. Ross hadn’t realised but Brian felt a sting in his chest. He knew he was doing the right thing, and even though it hurt he felt better when he saw how happy this made Ross.

The three exchanged knowing glances whenever they walked by each other. Ross always ended up blushing. Everyone else in the office had guessed what was going on between the two. Dan knew Brian had feelings for Ross, but he also knew Ross had feelings for Arin. He tried bringing it up with Brian but Brian wouldn’t have any of it, so Dan just hoped everything worked out and no one ended up hurt. Not that he didn’t know Brian was already hurting, and he felt bad for him, but he also knew Brian loved to see the people he cared about happy and would give up a lot to make them happy. At the end of their short conversation Dan just let Brian know that he was always here for him if he needed it before dropping the subject.

When the day arrived the three men met at Brian’s house as that was where Ross and Brian had their supplies, plus if anything went wrong Brian knew it was better to have Ross in an environment he was comfortable in. Brian had informed Arin that Ross easily fell into a submissive headspace and he was incredibly vulnerable when he was in this headspace, especially when he got confused and went into a state of half-awareness and half in his headspace.

The three knew where the night was going but none of them wanted to be the first to bring it up. Ross, who had been excited about this was now nervous, practically hiding behind Brian. The other two men were conversing about anything not related to what was going to happen. It took an hour until Brian finally gave in and brought it up, leading the two men to the bedroom.

It was awkward and slow. Arin knew from what Brian had told him that Ross was really submissive, but he needed to get into that headspace, Arin wanted to see Ross in that headspace. He gave Brian a look, and the older man could tell what Arin wanted.

He hesitated. Brian couldn’t deny that for a moment he hesitated. Ross had told him that he hadn’t found someone who could bring him into that headspace before him, other than Holly a few times but she didn’t feel comfortable doing what Ross wanted. Brian was the only one who got to see this. It was something he and Ross shared. A secret between them and now he was going to share it with Arin and that hurt him, but it was what Ross wanted, it would make him happy.

Brian walked towards Ross, slowly lowering him onto the bed, straddling him as he kissed his neck and held his wrists tightly, raising them above his head. Ross let Brian take control, melting into his touch, small whines falling from his lips every now and again. Brian slowly lifted Ross’s t-shirt, pulling it over his head and then began kissing his chest, teasing his nipples, biting and sucking at one while touching the other, twisting it slightly, knowing the slight pain turned Ross on.

Brian was grinding on Ross and went to remove his pants before remembering what was happening. Brian knew Ross was already in his headspace, and it was time. Reluctantly, Brian climbed off of Ross, giving him one final kiss before getting off of the bed. He wondered if that was their last kiss and the thought made him kiss Ross for longer than he ever let himself, harder than he’d ever let himself. Whatever happened today he knew he would cherish that kiss forever.

Arin was in awe of the two men and he was confused when he saw Brian climb off of Ross and gesture for Arin to take the reins. He thought that he would only really be watching, not that he minded the idea of taking control of Ross, the way he looked right now was so beautiful and Brian’s dominant persona amazed and thoroughly aroused Arin.

“Are you sure?” Arin questioned, scared that he may screw everything up.

Brian nodded, his heart still stung and he didn’t trust his voice, he wanted to say no. He could tell Arin was afraid and felt sorry for him. Brian wanted this to be amazing for Ross and knew that this was Arin’s first time with a guy.

“I’ll talk you through it. At first start off with what I was doing… Be-behind his ear, that’s where… he likes it when you kiss him there.” Brian stuttered over his words. Every secret about Ross that he shared felt like a stab to his heart, but he was doing this for Ross. He could do this for Ross.

Arin noticed Brian stumbling over his words. It was strange to see the older man so nervous, but he figured that maybe Brian just got a bit nervous when it came to this kind of stuff, especially due to the situation being new to all of them.

Arin straddled Ross, afraid that he might hurt him if he didn’t distribute his weight right, but the way that Ross was looking up at him, moaning as their clothed crotches touched, told Arin that he was doing something right. Arin let himself drink in the sight of Ross like this. His eyes were almost glazed over with bliss, his hands were still above his head and he looked so beautiful. Arin couldn’t deny that he thought Ross looked beautiful. When he looked over at Brian for guidance and saw that the older man’s eyes were solely on Ross, Arin knew Brian agreed.

Remembering Brian’s advice Arin began to give Ross gentle kisses down his chest. Ross noticed the change, Arin felt different to Brian, not better, not worse, but different. Just as good. Later he may wonder what that meant but for now, all he could focus on was the fact that this was Arin. Arin, who he had been in love with for years.

Arin slowly made his way up to the spot Brian had told him about. First slowly kissing his neck. Brian watched with jealous eyes as Arin marked the man he loved. He considered leaving but he couldn’t make himself.

Ross let out high pitched whimpers and both Arin and Brian knew Arin had found that spot. He continued biting and licking over the spot, really getting into it as Ross let out the most marvellous sounds.

Soon Arin wondered what Ross’s lips would feel like, he’d kisses guys before but he had never kissed Ross, despite how long they’d known each other.

Ross’s face was flushed, his mouth half open. Arin cupped his friends face with one hand and leaned in. Ross could feel excitement flowing through his veins as Arin’s lips moved closer to his lips. When their lips met it felt like everything Ross had dreamed it would be and more. That is, until he was brought out of his headspace by a thought. Ross realised that this thing with Arin was only temporary, after this night everything would go back to normal.

Ross’s chest suddenly felt tight and he pushed Arin away, unsure of what was going on. He felt upset but at the same time he knew he was aroused and those two emotions didn’t feel right together. He didn’t feel safe, even though he trusted Arin and knew Brian was there. Was Brian there? Ross hadn’t checked. The room felt as if it was spinning.

“Re-Red,” Ross choked out and Arin knew to get off of Ross, Brian had made him aware of what his safe word was. He was shocked. He couldn’t believe he had fucked up already. Brian was quick to Ross’s side, hugging him close, stroking his hair, comforting him.

“Can I- What should I...?” Arin couldn’t form coherent thoughts. He felt terrible.

Brian felt Ross jump a little at Arin’s voice and began to stroke his side. Ross flinched slightly.

“Could you pass me his shirt please?”

Arin picked Ross’s shirt which had been discarded on the floor and passed it to Brian. He saw that Ross was crying into Brian’s chest and he almost broke down.

“Arin… I’m sorry, and I don’t mean this in a mean way, but… I think Ross and I need to talk about this alone.”

Arin nodded. He understood.

“Wait in the living room, please.” Brian knew he needed Ross to calm down and due to how he reacted to Arin talking Brian knew it was best for Arin to leave the room for a while until the pair had the time to talk about what just happened.

Arin did as he was told, keeping his composure until he was in the living room, then he broke down in tears, shaking in fear as he waited.

In the bedroom Brian was hugging Ross tightly, whispering to him, telling him everything was going to be okay. Brian felt like this was all his fault, he was the one who invited Arin into their sex life.

Arin had been waiting for half an hour, getting more and more afraid. He knew it would be wrong to bail but everything felt wrong. He wanted to run away, but he wouldn’t.

Ross began to calm down after maybe twenty minutes. After almost an hour he was back to normal. No longer trapped between awareness and his submissive state of mind. Brian was playing with his hair and Ross cuddled into his chest. He wondered why this felt so right when he had just felt wrong.

“Hey, you feeling alright?”

Ross shook his head. He was confused. He knew what had happened but he didn’t understand. He loved Arin, he knew he did, that wasn’t the problem.

“What’s wrong?” Brian refrained from calling Ross any pet name, he only did that when they had sex and he hated that. He wanted to call Ross baby or love or sweetheart.

“I… Brian I love Arin… and I don’t want to… I want to be with him… not just tonight but long term… not just sexually like us but romantically.”

Ross’s words felt like a stab to Brian’s heart. He hated that he’d fallen for the younger man and that he had tricked himself into thinking that maybe he and Ross could have had something.

“Tell him that,” Brian said almost bluntly. He didn’t want to show emotion but inside he was breaking and soon that would show. Everything had been bottled up for so long.

“Bri, I can’t, what if he hates me?” Ross looked up at Brian, his eyes wide and stricken with fear.

“You’ll hate yourself if you never tell him.” The sadness Brian felt was obvious in his voice. It was true. He hated that he hadn’t told Ross when he realised he was developing feelings for him. He also hated that he was so stubborn and didn’t talk to Dan about everything, feeling like he could have prevented additional pain if he had taken advice from someone else.

Ross noticed Brian’s sad tone.

“Hey Bri, are you okay?”

“Yeah Ross, I’m fine. Now go, Arin’s waiting for you.” Tears were filling Brian’s eyes and he needed Ross to leave because he knew he wouldn’t be able to keep himself together for much longer.

“Brian, why are you crying?”

Actually he couldn’t hold himself together at all.

Ross was concerned. Brian sounded so hurt and it puzzled him. The slight pain in his heart also confused him.

“Ross, it’s fine just go. Please.”

Brian couldn’t bear to be around Ross any longer. Knowing Arin was only a few rooms away made it all feel so much worse. Ross loves Arin, not him and he needed to get over that and maybe seeing Ross leave him for Arin would help him. Keeping him here, having the relationship they have just made things worse.

“Bri,” Ross began, he didn’t know what to say, he wasn’t the best at comforting people.

“Go,” Brian practically begged. Ross had never seen him so desperate. It was concerning to say the least. He wasn’t leaving until Brian told him what was wrong.

“I’ll go once you’ve told me what’s wrong.” For someone who had been a wreak not even ten minutes ago, Ross sounded so strong, so dominant, as if the roles had been reversed. Brian sighed, he couldn’t not bring himself to give Ross what he wanted.

“Ross, I love you okay. I should have told you sooner or stopped this when I realised I was falling for you and I’m sorry. Don’t feel sorry for me okay, don’t stay here for me. I know you love Arin and all I want is to see you happy. Now please go and talk to Arin. Go be happy.”

Brian was struggling to hold himself together, tears were streaming down his face but he wasn’t sobbing, his sorrow was silent. Ross wiped Brian’s tears. He had the impulse to kiss him but didn’t act on it, knowing it would only hurt the older man.

“Thank you,” Ross whispered before doing as Brian wished and going to talk to Arin.

Arin was still in the living room. He was no longer crying and had calmed down quite a bit but he was obviously still on edge. His eyes were red and tired looking and his hair was messy from running his hands through it in panic.

“Arin?” Ross said quietly, announcing himself. He knew he was the reason Arin was such a mess. He’d caused this, he had caused Brian to hurt so much. It was all his fault.

“Hey, you okay?” Arin bit his lip nervously.

Ross nodded and then shook his head before crying again and hugging Arin tightly.

“Hey, buddy, it’s gonna be okay. Do you want me to get Brian?” Arin tried not to show the panic in his voice but wasn’t doing very well.

“I don’t… I don’t know…” Ross relied confused. The way he felt around Arin right now was exactly the same way he felt around Brian. The way he’s been feeling around Brian lately. Last week when he kissed Brian at the office, it felt right.

“Arin, I love you,” Ross admitted but he didn’t feel any better.

“I know; I love you too Ross.”

Arin kissed Ross’s forehead and to Ross it felt so right, but it felt just as right as when he kissed Brian.

“Brian… he loves me…”

Arin knew, everyone at the office knew. For so long Arin had felt like the fact that he was also in love with Ross meant that he was betraying the older man, and he still felt like that now.

“Do you love him?” Arin questioned. He was willing to share Ross. In fact, he found Brian quite attractive and would be more than willing to be in a relationship with both men.

“I think so,” Ross’s voice was quiet and his heart was racing. He did love Brian, he was a great friend and he loved being around him. Being around Brian just felt right, being around Arin felt right, being around both of them felt right.

“Do you want me to go and get him now?”

Ross smiled and nodded, watching as Arin left. He felt better now that he somewhat understood what was going on.

Brian’s eyes were also stained with tears. The night had definitely not gone as it had been planned, but Ross hoped everything would work out for the best soon.

Brian immediately noticed that Ross had been crying again and blamed himself. It was instinct that made him hug him straight away and kiss his cheek before pulling away, realising what he’d done.

“Brian, I love Arin… and he said he loves me… but I also love you and I wish I’d realised that sooner and I’m sorry and if you hate me then I understand, if you never want to see me again because I hurt you I’m gone and you’ll never have to see me ag…”

Brian kissed Ross to cut him off from his rambling. Ross kissed back. It felt so right, the way Brian’s lips felt against his.

“I love you,” Brian whispered when they broke apart. He’d been waiting so long to say those words to the younger man and he never thought he would but now he was and he was so happy until he noticed something was missing.

Arin was standing a little bit away from the couple, hands in his pockets and he was looking at the floor, feeling awkward.

“Ar, get over here baby,” Brian purred and Arin obeyed, hugging Ross from behind, giving him a gentle kiss on the neck.

The three didn’t have sex, instead, they watched a movie and cuddled. Ross was in the middle, sandwiched between his two boyfriends who were holding hands over Ross. Things had fallen into place.


End file.
